Strong Bad
Strong Bad is one of the most well-known characters in Free Country, USA. He started out as the villain who tried to cheat his way to the top but was always doomed to fail before Homestar Runner. In the manner that minor characters become breakout characters, he's now less of a villain and more of a highly expanded form of comic relief, with his irascible sarcasm and rough voice seeming to make him ever more popular with fans of the website. He answers emails with a passion, and will make fun of their grammar, punctuation, and spelling—although he's not overly worried about his own. He also hates to be asked about how he manages to type with boxing gloves on. He usually does what he does best when he gets an email like that: [http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/DELETED DELETED]!! He also writes, illustrates, and narrates the series of Teen Girl Squad comics. Strong Bad is the middle child of The Brothers Strong. His is the dominant personality and he loves to push everyone around. He states that both of his brothers are "galactically incapable of having friends" in the email imaginary, one of the very few true insults he has ever made. He's often abusing Homestar, kicking The Cheat, prank-calling Marzipan, or tormenting Strong Sad (although it's been hinted that they got along when they were younger). Although he seems to dislike or positively loathe most people, he enjoys the company of Bubs, The Cheat (his ever-diligent lackey), Senor Cardgage, Strong Mad (his older brother), and, to a lesser extent, Pom Pom. Strong Bad has boxing gloves for hands (which always have square window reflections on them, no matter where he is), round green eyes, and a red lucha libre mask with a blue diamond and black markings for a head (as confirmed in some kinda robot). Although he claims that his mask is his face, he once removed it in the chair. This act caused him a lot of pain but no lasting visible damage. His mask is most likely his face, however, considering that his skull contains the outline of his mask design, and many other clues. He possibly has stretchy skin, as he appeared to stretch the mask from behind Le Restige. His mouth is rectangular, though it often becomes round when he says words with the letter "o". Most of the time, Strong Bad's mouth is in a slight frown, but there are occasions where he smiles. He also wears shiny black pants and red boots. He usually doesn't wear a shirt; according to him, it's better to show off his abs. Strong Bad rules the land of Strong Badia, a barren field behind the dumpsters that is completely devoid of any sentient life. His favorite saying is (or was for a time) "holy crap", though he hates when people use the word crap when signing emails. He frequently mangles words, as seen in army. ("We're a one man army. Er, a three man one-y. Three-to-one marny?") It has also been implied that he wets the bed, a fact that he attempts to cover up with little success. However, he seems to sleep instead on the couch in his basement, frequently mumbling video game titles, sometimes holding a bag of Potate. Strong Bad also seems to collect eggs, as seen in morning routine, and he keeps them in The Couch. Strong Bad talks a big line, claiming to be a criminal mastermind, a muscle man, and totally popular with the ladies, though there is little evidence of any of these claims, and no shortage of evidence that they are all untrue. Strong Bad refuses to acknowledge this however, and continues unaffected with his delusions of grandeur. He is convinced that Marzipan likes, or has a crush on, him when in fact she "really [doesn't like him at all]." Due to his delusional opinions about himself, much of what Strong Bad says is obviously untrue. But Strong Bad also seems to state that he is uncool as seen in the email pizzaz. He loves to listen to Limozeen, Taranchula, and Peter Frampton. He seems to dislike any band that isn't considered metal, such as sloshy, as seen towards the end of concert. He enjoys watching Caleb Rentpayer. He also enjoys doing Jumble puzzles and baking. His love for older technology such as cassette tapes, command prompt computers, old video games and laserdiscs, and the titles of events such as "Awexome Cross '98", and "TrogdorCon '97" suggest that Strong Bad is "living in the past". Despite his love of the nineties, he seems to despise and destroy anything from any previous decade, like 8-Tracks, TVs that lost their essence in the '70s, and the Nintendo Entertainment System. Most of the time, he heads over to The Inventory to hang out with his fellow video game enthusiasts and even a few game characters themselves. Strong Bad has sung many self-proclaimed hit singles, his most popular being "Everybody to the Limit", which The Cheat made an animated music video of. He also stars as the protagonist in the blockbuster action series "Dangeresque". He works with Homestar and The Cheat at an unnamed tech company, though despite this fixed income, he seems to have financial troubles, and often attempts money making solutions of questionable legitimacy and burns his bills with his BMW Lighter. His financial troubles might be partly due to his high electric bill, which he claims to be $70,000 in environment. His dream job, as stated in from work, is to be a 2nd 2nd assistant space whale scrubber. Strong Bad is somewhat prejudiced; he has been banned from the UK, and often ridicules non-English speakers on their emails. In Homestar Ruiner, Strong Bad says that he hates the Swedes and later makes jokes at their expense, though he did say he should get married to the sender of magic trick, possibly partly because she's Swedish. He also does not get on well with old people or children, although he claims to have children of his own, including Jeffrey Beffrey Mudgeman, at his second secret home where he goes by the name Vance Mudgeman. He doesn't appear to care much for those children either, or perhaps he does and truly believes that "you got to be firm." As evidenced in stand-up, Strong Bad once did stand-up comedy as a kid. He apparently wasn't very good, as he tried to make up jokes instead of using natural comedy or rehearsed jokes. However, he doesn't like talking about his act, because his pants fell down in front of the audience, and he ran away embarrassed. Strong Bad also made his own band in Baddest Of The Bands which was known as DÖI. In it, Strong Bad does the vocals, the King Of Town plays guitar, andHomsar is on the theremin. Strong Bad didn't really pick who was in this band, as after he signed everyone else up, these two were the only characters left to be in the band. Strong Bad also receives mailed letters and items at his mailbox outside his house. On the side of the mailbox is printed "sb_snailmail.exe", which is a parody of "strongbad_email.exe", the computer command he used to use to check his email. *'Domicile:' House of the Brothers Strong *'Debut:' "The Homestar Runner Enters The Strongest Man in the World Contest" *Complete Filmography Character Video Transcript Main article: ''[http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Strong_Bad%27s_Character_Video ''Strong Bad's Character Video] {Strong Bad is seen standing next to several wooden props, including one of Homestar Runner with a snake wrapped around his head. He is moving some of the props around.} STRONG BAD: Hold on, I'm not done with the props yet! {turns to camera, speaks commandingly} Greetings, party people in the place to be! I am called Strong Bad! Hand over all your moneys in a paper and/or plastic bag! Ladies, form a line to my left for makeouts! Dudes, form a line to my right for high fives! {drops commanding tone} Like I said, I'm Strong Bad. I've been described as cool, awesome, hot, video games, the hottest, and real real hot. Me and my big brother and our The Cheat pretty much run the show around here, as well as serve as a sort of multi-purpose criminal element. Yeah, we got a lot of— HOMESTAR RUNNER: Ahe-he-hem. STRONG BAD: What are you doing here? HOMESTAR RUNNER: Well, I was gonna get a high five, but, I see that I'm already here. And with a snake on my head! STRONG BAD: Yeah, that's right. So I'm gonna have to charge you double. You know, since you're both here. HOMESTAR RUNNER: That sounds reasonable! {pronounces it re-ZON-able} STRONG BAD: Okay, I only accept gold nuggets. Or maybe Denver Nuggets. ...Whatever you got on ya. Chicken nuggets. Strength There is highly conflicting evidence regarding Strong Bad's strength. For the most part, it is implied that Strong Bad is actually very weak and out of shape and that "Strong Bad" is merely his name and not an accurate description: In the email lady fan, he is unable to do even a single push-up, and states that he used to be able to do only four. In addition, the paper on Strong Bad's desk in the Homestar Quiz reads "Strong Bad isn't so strong after all. If he tried hard, which of the following could he lift?", and lists the choices as "an ounce", "a weak", "a week", and "pepper". Strong Sad has stated on his blog that Strong Bad's punches do not hurt, compared against Strong Mad's that do. In Homestar Ruiner, Strong Bad is completely incapable of matching Pom Pom's time in the Race to the End of the Race, and can only beat Coach Z's time by heavily cheating. In the email pom pom, Pom Pom easily beats up Strong Bad when he attempts to poke Pom Pom with a pin. On the other hand, in the email car, Strong Bad demonstrates the ability to punch Homestar hard enough to hit and crack the wall, and in the email secret identity, he literally tosses both Homestar and the King of Town out of his house. He can also easily pick up and carry the supposedly 42-pound Lappy 486, and is quite adept at kicking The Cheat (hinted in Where's The Cheat? to weigh about 18 pounds). Also in Compy Catalog Strong Bad easily throws roughly 450 pounds (204.12 kg) of pennies onto his mailbox. In the email lady...ing, Strong Bad picks up and throws an anvil. It is possible that, like Homestar's "arms", Strong Bad's true strength may be purposely ambiguous. In contrast, Strong Mad holds the upper hand in strength over all of The Brothers Strong. Fun Facts *Strong Bad and Strong Mad, and their original role as tag team wrestlers, came from the Nintendo video game Tag Team Wrestling created by Data East U.S.A. in 1986. In this game, one of the teams is called "The Strong Bads." *Apparently, Strong Bad is able to survive, stand up, and even talk, with a hole blasted in his head, as shown inMarshmallow's Last Stand and the email lady...ing. *As evidenced in the email your funeral, it appears that his eyes will turn black after he dies. *He has never completely closed his mouth, and he supposedly has a green tongue. *Strong Bad was originally conceived as a masked wrestler because in their childhood, The Brothers Chaps viewed masked wrestlers as the embodiment of evil, making them an ideal choice for an antagonist. *As seen by Lil' Strong Bad and in highschool, his head seems to become more oval-shaped as he grows older. *When he is sleeping, he mumbles names of famous video games (especially for the SNES), such as Super Contra or Chrono Trigger. *Strong Bad's head moves around a lot more when he speaks facing away from the camera than when he speaks facing towards it. This is true even when he thinks he is facing the camera. *As of 25 June 2013, Strong Bad has the highest complete filmography of all the characters on the website, appearing in 451 toons. **Strong Bad has more appearances than Senor Cardgage, Homsar, The Poopsmith, Pom Pom, and The King of Town combined. **Of all the characters' lines on the website, he also has the most lines and the largest collection of quotes for a character. *Strong Bad hopes to become a 2nd 2nd Assistant Space-Whale scrubber. *Strong Bad has a habit of pronouncing certain words with an "uhr" sound the way a stereotypical New Yorker would pronounce them (e.g. he says "soivice" instead of "service" in lackey). *As evidenced in from work, dullard, 4 branches, and business trip, Strong Bad is currently employed. *At his fastest, Strong Bad types approximately 240 words per minute (in a segment in death metal). Relationships ]] Main article: ''[http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Character_Relationships ''Character Relationships] *Homestar Runner and Strong Bad's Relationship *Strong Bad and The Cheat's Relationship *Strong Bad and Strong Mad's Relationship *Strong Bad and Strong Sad's Relationship *Strong Bad and Bubs's Relationship *Strong Bad and Pom Pom's Relationship *Strong Bad and The King of Town's Relationship *Strong Bad and Marzipan's Relationship *Strong Bad and Coach Z's Relationship *Strong Bad and The Poopsmith's Relationship *Strong Bad and Homsar's Relationship *Strong Bad and Senor Cardgage's Relationship Variations Strong Bad]] *Old-Timey Strong Bad (Old-Timey) *Stinkoman (20X6) *Keyboard Strong Bad (Sweet Cuppin' Cakes) *Tiny-Handed Strong Bad *Lil' Strong Bad *Strong Badman *Atari Strong Bad *Vector Strong Bad *Wrestleman *Made-Up Strong Bad Animals *Sterrance *Teenage Strong Bad *Strongbadiophage (highschool) *Head Bad and Strong Body (disconnected) *The Castlefunnies Strong Bad (old comics) *Zombie Strong Bad (your funeral) *Poopsmith Strong Bad (secret identity) *Ultimate Strong Bad (mixed origins) *Space Captainface *S. Bad (Xeriouxly Forxe) *Devil and Angel Strong Bad [http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Minor_Teen_Girl_Squad_Characters Teen Girl Squad Variations] *Strong Bad *Leprechaun Strong Bad *Sir Hotbod Handsomeface *Strong Bad Robot Halloween Costumes *Carmen Miranda in Homestarloween Party. *Carmen Sandiego in The House That Gave Sucky Treats. *Homestar as Angus Young in Pumpkin Carve-nival. *Ozone (from the movie Breakin') in 3 Times Halloween Funjob. *Cesar Romero as The Joker in Halloween Fairstival. *Jambi the Genie (from Pee-wee's Playhouse) in Halloween Potion-ma-jig *Father Guido Sarducci in Happy Hallow-day. *Beetlejuice in Jibblies 2 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hitchhiker%27s_Guide_to_the_Galaxy_(novel) The Planet on the Cover of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy] in Most in the Graveyard. *Skull Kid in Doomy Tales of the Macabre. Quotes Category:Villains Category:Bad Asses Category:Reformed Villains Category:Vandalists Category:Awesomes Category:Wrestlers Category:Heartthrobs Category:Outsourced Awesomes